The term “media drive” as used herein shall mean any assembly that contains at least one computer-readable storage medium. Examples include, without limitation, hard disk drives, optical disk drives and the like.
It is known to mount one or more media drives within the enclosure of a computing device. For example, media drives may be mounted within the enclosures of desktop computers, server racks or mobile computers.